1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to square rugs, and more in particular to provide a method for making square rugs from recycled materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known rug installed on the ground of office is generally called a square rug, a ceramic tile rug or a combination rug. The process is to glue rugs onto the ground, and piece them together. It is similar to install ceramic tiles onto the ground.
Generally speaking, the conventional square rug is made of one piece of flannelette, one piece of resilient material and one piece of hard material, which are glued together. The flannelette is used to create a comfortable touch feeling. The resilient material is used to create resilience and a soft tread feeling, and absorb shock. The hard material is used to stabilize the rug configuration for the convenience of installation and transportation.
For the well-known square rug, its flannelette, resilient material and hard material are laminated by glue or adhesive. Such kind of process will result in air pollution or water pollution. It is an environmental issue. Moreover, the resilient material and the hard material of the square rug come from rubber, foam sponge or plastic. The rug consumes natural resources (natural rubber, petroleum, etc. . . . ). It is not environment, either. What is more, when the rug is installed onto the ground, glue or adhesive is used to stick the rug on the ground. The process is complicated, and the glue or the adhesive emits an odor which makes the constructors uncomfortable.